A Treat on a Summer Day
by SuperSmasherette
Summary: Young Link and Nana have always been good friends, on and off of the stages of Brawl. But Toon Link is feeling something more than just friendship for Nana... Does she feel the same? A bit of Young LinkxNana fluff. I know the pairing is a little odd, but hey, I couldn't resist trying it.


**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing/critiquing my last story! Well, please read and let me know what you thought of the pairing, the storyline, etc. And as always, the d****isclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

_***In this story, Young Link is called Link by the little Smashers. Toon Link is generally called Toony.**_

It was a hot summer's day at the Smash Mansion. The little Smashers had just finished a game of Frisbee (the little Smashers being Lucas, Ness, Nana, Popo, Toon Link, and Young Link). The first five had gone inside to cool down, but Young Link had stayed outside, albeit in the shade. He had abandoned his usual garments and had on a T-shirt with a colorful Smash Ball and a pair of gym shorts. As of now, he was laying eagle spread under a large tree, eyes closed.

He was so relaxed that he didn't realize when Nana had come and was standing right over him.

That is, until she poked him in the ribs.

Young Link let out a yelp and sat up. Nana giggled and sat down across from him. She had been his friend ever since SSBM, when he had first come to the Mansion. She and her brother Popo had been paired up with him in a few Brawls before and Young Link found her a dependable teammate; outside of the Brawls, she was a great person in SSBB had come out and he was dropped, it had never affected her view of him, as it had others. They had remained close friends throughout the Brawl installments- although, in Young Link's case, his feelings of friendship to her were turning into something more...

Nana had abandoned her winter parka and was wearing a pair of red skorts with a matching shirt and white sneakers. She had a faux flower in her hair. _She looks kind of cute…! Wait what!? _Young Link blinked when he realized he had been staring at her for a bit too long and fought down a blush. "So, um, what did you come out here for? I thought you went inside to cool down and get some lemonade with the others."

Nana sighed and said, "They got into a fight over who got the last of the lemonade. We were running low. I tried to stop them; we could have made more, honestly, but no, they just kept on fighting like immature newbies."

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Popo and Ness started it."

Nana nodded and asked nonchalantly, "How'd you know?"

"Eh, just seems like something they would do."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Young Link had a mischievous impulse and swiftly poked Nana in the stomach. She squealed and poked him in the ribs again. He lunged at her playfully, grinning. Nana gave a shout of laughter, scrambling to her feet and running. Young Link rolled to his feet and gave chase. _Phew, she's fast! _Young Link thought, his energy quickly waning. With one last burst of power, he lunged and tackled her. The tackle made its mark and Nana fell with a shriek of laughter.

"_Oof! _Get_off, _you're heavy!" She complained, squirming under Young Link's weight. He was a gentleman and helped her up with an overdramatized bow. Nana laughed and gave a dainty curtsy. Young Link grinned and started walking, motioning her to follow.

Their chase had brought them to Smash Town, which was a little area on the outskirts of the woods of the Smash Mansion. It was a picturesque town, great for day trips and relaxing. "Hey! There's an ice cream shop! Let's buy some!" Nana cried eagerly. She ran up to the window of Glice's Ice Cream Parlor, grabbing Young Link's hand and dragging him along. Young Link felt his heart beat faster and color rising to his cheeks... And it wasn't because of the run.

"Hi, there, you two," greeted the Primid at the window. "What can I get for you?"

"Hmm," Nana looked over the menu and decided on a sugar cone with one scoop of cookies and cream and one scoop of mint chocolate chip. "What are you getting, Link?"

"Huh…" Young Link looked over the menu, deciding on a sugar cone with one scoop of cotton candy and one scoop of strawberry.

"Here you go." The Primid handed them their cones. "That'll be one silver Smash coin, please."

You could almost see the exclamations points over Nana and Young Link's heads as they dug frantically in their pockets for money. Nana was horrified when she found her pockets bare. Luckily, Young Link had eight bronze Smash coins (which was the equivalent of a silver Smash coin) and they were able to pay for their treats.

A few minutes later, Young Link and Nana were sitting under the shade of a tree just outside the town, licking their ice cream cones contentedly. Young Link had finished his first lump of strawberry ice cream and was eating away at the cone to get to the cotton candy. "Hey," Nana poked Young Link in the arm, licking at the last of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Thanks for paying for the ice cream. I usually carry money with me, but it's always in the pockets of my parka…"

"No problem, anything for you," said Young Link, grinning. Nana smiled and blushed, shyly licking her ice cream. Young Link smiled back at her. _She's so sweet, and such a great friend... I really like her..._

"...Link?" Nana was looking at him, an expression of hope forming on her face. Young Link blushed.

"D-did I say that out loud?"

Nana gave a small smile and nodded. "Link… you mean it?...'Cause...I kind of like you too..."

"...Of course I do."

The next thing he knew, he was being wrapped in a fierce hug from Nana. He hugged her back, grinning like a million bucks. When they finally released each other, Nana was blushing slightly and smiling ecstatically. "You're the best, Link!"

"Likewise," replied Young Link, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She squeezed back and, in that moment, realized the ice cream in her other hand was gone. Looking around, she saw the cone laying there on the ground a ways away, the ice cream melting. Young Link noticed that his was in the same condition. Shrugging, he turned back in the direction of the Smash Mansion and asked Nana, "Should we head back to the Mansion now? By the time we get back, it'll be almost dinnertime."

"Sure, we can head back. I don't know if I'll be hungry though, cause of the ice cream." She patted her stomach and licked her lips. Young Link tickled her stomach and ran for it, laughing almost maniacally.

"_HEY!_" Nana shrieked as she gave chase. "I'll get you for that!" She chased him all the way back to the Smash Mansion. Finally catching up to him, she tripped him and he fell with a _thud_. Laughing uncontrollably, she bent down and poked him in the ribs. "I win!"

Young Link rolled over onto his back with an exaggerated groan of defeat, holding up a white surrender flag. "Indeed." He got to his feet and took Nana's hand. "Want to play some Mario Kart in the Arcade?"

"I'd love to, Link!" Nana smiled.

And so, the two Smashers headed up to the Arcade, happier than they had been just a few hours before.

**This was just a little fluffy fic that I wrote... Please let me know what you thought of it. Also-if you have an idea or request for a Christmas fanfic, please let me know in a review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
